Butterfly
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: «Ce petit papillon est entre tes mains, c'est vrai...mais aussi entre les miennes...» ShinichixChris Vinyard
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Butterfly

Chapitre 1

Assis sur la minuscule digue de béton qui servait de ligne de démarcation entre la métropole de Tokyo et la plage où il s'était rendu, seul, le petit garçon contemplait d'un air légèrement attendrie les gamins qu'il voyait s'amuser à quelques mètres de lui… Mais lorsque ceux qui avaient l'âge d'être ses compagnons de jeu commencèrent à se disperser, laissant l'un d'entre eux se couvrir le visage de ses mains en commençant à compter, Conan Edogawa perdit son sourire… Shinichi Kudo avait définitivement passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache…mais il était pourtant forcé de le faire, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était loin de l'amuser…

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait sorti directement de sa cachette pour aller se confronter à celui dont il devait se dissimuler…Mais il ignorait où cette personne étonnante se cachait, ni même qui elle était… Il y a quelque mois, il n'avait pas été loin de le savoir pourtant…mais il avait été forcé, cette nuit là, de se rappeler qu'entre lui et le responsable de ses tourments se trouvait une personne toute aussi étonnante…Le seul adversaire qui avait pu quitter le champ de bataille sur un match nul après s'y être confronté avec le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle…

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer sur l'océan… Si l'insaisissable Kid n'avait pas volé son titre d'Arsène Lupin de ce siècle, Vermouth était indiscutablement son Irène Adler…Et le plus grand détective du siècle précédent, l'idole sur les traces de laquelle il avait marché toute sa vie, avait peut-être été capable de mettre fin à la carrière du professeur Moriarty, il n'avait jamais pu renouveler l'exploit avec le cambrioleur français…et la cantatrice américaine resterait celle qui lui avait infligé la plus grande défaite de sa vie…

Jusqu'à présent, il avait voulu jouer dans la même cour que son modèle, à présent Shinichi était bien forcé de constater qu'il allait devoir le surpasser…Et de toutes manières, si son petit jeu avec l'Arsène Lupin japonais était loin de le lasser, cela commençait à être le cas avec celui que menait l'actrice américaine et son mystérieux metteur en scène…

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle…Et il n'y avait récolté qu'un sourire narquois, une défaite cuisante et une mélodie enfantine qu'il hésitait toujours à utiliser… Oui, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de plus amples informations sur celui qui se dissimulait derrière ce numéro de téléphone, il valait mieux éviter de tenter le diable…Lorsqu'il avait commis l'erreur de sous-estimer son bras droit, Haibara, le professeur Jodie et Ran avaient failli le payer en même temps que lui, cette fois, il ne laisserait rien au hasard…

D'un autre côté, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard lors de ce qu'il avait cru être sa confrontation finale avec ses ennemis de toujours… Il avait enfermé Haibara dans le sous-sol de la maison du professeur, avait dissimulé sa paire de lunette de rechanges au cas où elle en sortirait, avait emmené avec lui un dispositif susceptible de leur donner le numéro et peut-être même l'adresse du chef de l'organisation au cas où Vermouth ne le conduirait pas jusqu'à lui… Et Haibara avait fracturé la porte du sous-sol, déniché la paire de lunette qu'il voulait mettre hors de sa portée et la sulfureuse criminelle avait réussi à détruire le dispositif après avoir mis son propriétaire hors d'état de nuire…

La prudence et l'intelligence ne suffisaient pas toujours, et il n'était pas le seul à être prêt à risquer sa vie pour atteindre son but… Sa compagne d'infortune comme sa meilleure ennemie avaient été jusqu'à mettre leur vie en jeu, elles aussi… Oui, l'arme que l'actrice avait utilisée était à double tranchant, si jamais elle s'était endormie avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'infliger une blessure avec son propre revolver pour se maintenir éveillé…il ne serait pas là à passer en revue tout les éléments qui avait échappé à son contrôle dans le piège parfait qu'il avait mis en place…

Son adversaire avait joué tout ce qui lui restait à quitte ou double…et avait eu le culot comme l'élégance de ne quitter la salle de jeu qu'en récupérant sa mise de départ… Elle s'était échappée mais il était encore en vie, et ni lui, ni Haibara n'avait reçu la visite de Gin après sa fuite…

Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas sous-estimé, elle avait tenu sa promesse…Mais il ne l'avait pas surestimé non plus, elle avait continué de commettre ses crimes pour le compte de son supérieur…Pourquoi avait-il choisi de la croire ? De croire la promesse d'une meurtrière multirécidiviste qui ne reculerait devant rien ni personne, pas même Dieu en personne pour ce qu'il en savait, pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait épargné au lieu de le tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça du reste ? Etait-ce par cruauté ? Pour jouir par avance de la frustration de son petit ennemie quand il se réveillerait et serait forcé de remâcher l'amertume d'une défaite rendu beaucoup plus humiliante par le fait qu'il était encore en vie uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait fait cette grâce ?

Oh ça oui, la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à son orgueil était loin d'être totalement cicatrisé…Ce n'était pas grâce à ses propres compétences qu'il avait survécu jusque là mais grâce à l'organisation…Parce qu'un poison expérimental n'avait pas fonctionné, que la scientifique qui l'avait conçu avait signé son avis de décès et que celle qui avait découvert le pot au roses avait gardé le silence sur sa découverte auprès de ses collègues…

Si elle voulait lui injecter un poison qui le mettrait dans une situation aussi humiliante que l'apotoxine, elle avait réussie au-delà de toutes ses espérances…Mais ce n'était pas son but, il le savait sans pour autant se l'expliquer…Alors quel avait été sa motivation ?

L'avait-elle laissé vivre pour continuer de s'amuser à ses dépens ? Est-ce qu'elle considérait ses crimes de la même manière que le Kid mettait en scène ses cambriolage ? Comme un simple jeu entre elle et le détective qu'elle avait défié ?

L'explication lui convenait mieux…Après tout son Irène Adler et son Arsène Lupin étaient si semblables… Tout deux étaient des maîtres dans l'art du déguisement qui pouvait prendre l'apparence comme la voix de n'importe quel personne, ils dissimulaient tout deux leurs intentions comme leurs buts derrière un sourire amusé qui lui restait indéchiffrable, ils avaient tout deux démasqué Shinichi Kudo derrière le masque de Conan Edogawa et l'avait aidé à conserver ce masque le plus longtemps possible…

Un sourire plissa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il continuait d'énumérer les points communs entre ses deux meilleurs ennemis…

Le Kid avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'Ayumi, Vermouth avait risqué la sienne pour le sauver, lui… Ils avaient tout les deux soulevés celui qui n'avait rien d'un petit garçon dans leur bras, les joues de celui-ci prirent une teinte légèrement rosâtre tandis qu'il ne pu s'empêcher que cela avait été loin d'être désagréable dans le cas de la criminelle…Après tout, elle l'avait serré contre lui en grimpant dans sa voiture pour se mettre hors de portée d'Akai, et les formes voluptueuses qu'il avait senti contre son dos tandis qu'il faisait semblant d'être endormi n'avait rien à envier à celle de la fille d'un détective quand elle l'avait serré contre elle lors de leur première rencontre…

La propre main de Conan s'abattit sur son crâne pour faire expier à Shinichi Kudo ce genre de considérations…

Il fallait tout de même avouer que cela aurait été plus inquiétant si le court moment qu'il avait passé dans les bras du cambrioleur lui avait laissé de meilleurs souvenirs…

Cette fois ce fût le poing de Shinichi qui s'abattit sur le crâne de Conan pour lui apprendre à penser à des stupidités pareilles…

Bon…Et de toutes manières, le Kid avait pris l'apparence d'un passionné de magie grassouillet et affable quand il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras, il y avait donc peu de risques ce jour là pour qu'il exerce d'autre attraction sur lui qu'une curiosité toute naturelle pour le comportement étrange d'un suspect…

Shinichi renifla face à la stupidité de son alter ego… De toutes manières quel autre genre d'attraction aurait pu le lier au Kid ?

De l'admiration ? Oui, indiscutablement…Au moins aussi intense que celle qu'il éprouvait pour Vermouth…

De la fascination ? Ces deux là étaient les plus grand mystères auquel il avait été confronté dans sa carrière, et comme il l'avait dit à Ran, plus une affaire était complexe et obscure, plus il éprouvait d'excitation à l'idée de s'y confronter…

De la complicité ? Il n'avait jamais pu voir le Kid comme un ennemi, et il avait parfois l'impression que chacun d'eux était l'assistant de l'autre dans le spectacle qui émerveillait les policiers comme les spectateurs qui y assistait... L'assistant de l'autre… Oui, c'était un rôle qu'ils échangeaient bien volontiers entre eux avec un petit sourire, un petit sourire où chacun d'eux voyait que celui qui le lui adressait reconnaissait ses compétences à leur juste mérite… Mais dans le cas de Vermouth…Non, ce n'était pas la même chose, il avait enfin trouvé une différence entre eux, en dehors du fait que le cambrioleur n'aurait jamais assassiné qui que ce soit…Quoique…

Une fois, juste une fois, elle lui avait adressé un sourire de ce genre… Non pas le sourire narquois d'un ennemi mais le sourire complice de celui qui s'amusait avec lui du bon tour qu'ils avaient joué à l'assistance…

Le sourire du docteur Haraide à Conan Edogawa lorsqu'ils avaient aidé tout les deux l'inspecteur Takagi dans sa romance maladroite avec Sato… Mais Shinichi n'avait su la signification réel de ce sourire que longtemps après… De la même manière que Sherlock Holmes n'avait compris la signification réelle du salut amical que lui avait adressé un ouvrier anonyme que lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre d'adieu d'Irène Adler…

Pourquoi est ce que la cantatrice américaine avait pris le risque de provoquer son ennemi de cette façon ? Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien retirer son déguisement devant lui, étant donné l'adversaire qui était face à elle, cela aurait revenu au même…

Le plus grand passionné de Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse à cette question… De même qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi une actrice, une américaine une fois encore, avais pris le risque de faire comprendre au petit Conan Edogawa qu'elle connaissait son secret…

Un secret qu'elle avait gardé, preuve supplémentaire que le détective de Beiker street avait eu bien raison de cesser d'ironiser sur la rouerie typiquement féminine après avoir reçu une petite leçon de la part de celle qu'il n'avais jamais appelé que la femme…

Ce qui faisait un point commun supplémentaire entre la meurtrière et le cambrioleur, il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme deux ennemis mortelles mais comme deux adversaires qui savaient rester Fair play…et il ne pouvait pas les voir autrement de toutes façons…

Mais il y avait aussi une différence qui demeurerait entre eux… Il pouvait laisser le Kid continuer ses crimes, après tout il ne blesserait ni ne tuerait qui que ce soit lors de ses cambriolages et il restituait la plupart du temps le fruit de ses larcins à ses propriétaires, il ne pourrait pas rendre cette faveur à Vermouth… Non, ce qu'elle arrachait à ses victimes, elle ne leur rendait jamais et personne sur terre ne pourrait jamais le leur rendre…

Shinichi soupira… Il lui arrivait d'avoir un sourire amusé quand il repensait à la manière dont la criminelle s'était tiré hors de ses filets…Mais les victimes des crimes qu'elle avait du commettre depuis devait trouver cela beaucoup moins amusant…

Détournant son regard de l'étendue azurée qui s'étendait devant lui, Conan constata que la plage était à présent déserte… Il était seule face à ses regrets comme ses doutes, et il n'y avait plus de rire enfantin pour l'en distraire… Seulement le silence à peine troublé par le bruit ténu des vagues léchant les grains de sables…

« Tu sait, petit détective, si tu veux éviter de mourir prématurément, il faut d'abord que tu commence par éviter de te rendre par toi-même dans un lieu dépourvu de témoin… Un lieu parfait pour y jouer le rôle du détective agonisant… »

Conan tressaillit face à cette voix familière, trop familière, mais il ne ressentit pas la moindre peur pour autant, et c'était avec une expression amusée qu'il se retourna pour faire face…au canon du revolver qui était pointé droit sur sa tête…

L'ennemi juré de l'organisation écarquilla les yeux au moment où il vit un index presser la détente de l'arme qui était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage…

Une fois qu'il fût suffisamment remis de sa surprise comme de la terreur qui l'avait envahie en l'espace d'un instant, Shinichi ôta les lunettes de Conan pour le essuyer avec une expression renfrogné…

C'était bien une de ses meilleures ennemies qui l'avait retrouvé ici, une femme experte dans l'art du déguisement et qui pouvait contrefaire n'importe quel voix à la perfection, une femme liée de très près à un homme en noir…La seule et unique, et il remerciait chaque jour le ciel que ce soit le cas, baronne de la nuit…

Mais à tout prendre, il préférait pour l'instant entendre le rire cristallin de sa mère que le ricanement sarcastique de son ancienne amie…Quoique…Ca ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu si c'était une autre actrice qui lui avait joué ce tour pendable…Tant que le revolver qu'elle aurait eu entre les mains n'aurait été qu'un innocent pistolet à eau…Comme celui avec lequel l'épouse de son père lui aspergeait les cheveux, à son plus grand déplaisir…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

L'expression affligée de son parent éloigné accrût l'hilarité de la mère de Shinichi Kudo tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux en essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

« Maman… »

« Par…don…Shinichi mais si tu pouvais voir ta tête…Et surtout si tu avais vu ta tête quand j'ai…Je sens que j'ai rajeuni de dix ans moi aussi grâce à ce spectacle.. »

Tout en laissant son visage désespéré s'affaisser dans le creux de sa main, Conan se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'appréhender la situation…Dire à sa mère que ce n'était pas de dix ans mais de trente qu'elle semblait avoir rajeuni vu son comportement ? Trop risqué, s'il pressait ce point sensible, elle le lui ferait payer au centuple… Non définitivement trop risqué….ou pas assez cruel…Quitte à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, autant l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde avant…

« Tu sait, maman…J'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour avoir réellement d'un gamin de dix ans, les vieilles habitudes finissent toujours par reprendre le dessus… »

Yukiko Kudo tapota affectueusement la tête de son fils avec un sourire aussi attendrie que moqueur.

« Il semblerait que tu n'ai pas hérité des talents d'actrice de ta mère… »

« Au contraire…Après tout, elle a beau faire de son mieux pour faire croire aux autres qu'elle n'a pas encore passé le cap de la trentaine, elle ne fait jamais illusion bien longtemps… »

Le sourire narquois changea brusquement de visage avant que les yeux de la baronne de la nuit ne se plissent dans une expression menaçante qui fit regretter à Shinichi de ne pas s'être retrouvé finalement face à Chris Vinyard… Sa mort aurait été plus rapide et infiniment moins douloureuse si cela avait été le cas, il n'en doutait absolument pas tandis que sa mère se penchait vers lui.

Oui, la lueur de cruauté qui pétillait dans les yeux qui était à quelques centimètres des siens était au moins aussi terrifiante que celle qu'il avait vu briller dans le regard d'une actrice qui lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avec une sollicitude faussement maternelle.

Le Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle était le genre de personne capable de parler d'égal à égal avec le bras droit du membre le plus haut placé de l'organisation, un détective doté d'une trempe suffisante pour soutenir le regard glacial et dépourvu de compassion de Gin s'il avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte…mais dans son corps d'enfant, il ne pouvait que détourner timidement son visage pour mettre fin à l'affrontement silencieux que lui imposait la seule actrice au monde en dehors de Chris Vinyard capable de le déstabiliser…

Elle le lui prouva une fois encore en serrant doucement son petit garçon éberlué dans ses bras.

« Le seul petit garçon qui pourra se permettre de plaisanter sur mon âge sera mon petit fils… »

Shinichi frissonna devant le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Et j'aimerais bien serrer cet irritant petit garçon dans mes bras un jour, même si je dois attendre dix autres années…Alors s'il te plait, ne fait pas la même erreur que mon idiot de fils, ne va pas t'amuser à défier les grandes personnes sur leur propre terrain quand tu n'as pas encore l'âge de le faire… »

Levant de nouveau les yeux vers celle qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, le petit détective soupira devant l'inquiétude qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière un sourire attendrie. Elle était peut-être une des plus talentueuse actrice qui ait jamais existé, elle ne pourrait jamais le tromper bien longtemps…En tout cas, pas une seconde fois…

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de te déguiser pour me le dire…De toutes façons, je t'aurais dit que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de me convaincre de renoncer à les affronter…Et tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je vais te dire… »

Conan cligna des yeux face à la réaction que ses paroles avaient provoqué chez sa mère… Il n'aurait jamais cru voir la baronne de la nuit lui présenter une facette aussi vulnérable…Et il avait toujours du mal à croire que ce visage qui avait été déformé par la terreur l'espace d'un instant et qui s'enfonçait à présent dans une résignation attristé soit celui de sa mère… Oui, il avait vraiment du mal à le croire…

« Dis moi, maman…Tu te rappelle de ce jour là ? Celui où la mère du petit Conan Edogawa était venue lui rendre visite ? »

L'actrice acquiesça avec un sourire désabusé.

« Vous aviez vraiment réussi à me prendre au piège, jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que vous faisiez réellement partie de l'organisation…Je l'ai cru jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que c'était une fléchette qui s'était échappée du canon de ce revolver qu'un de mes parents pointait droit sur mon front… »

Yukiko porta sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qu'elle avait beaucoup de peine à retenir.

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu en veux encore à ta mère pour cette innocente plaisanterie ? »

« Bien sûr que non…puisque c'est mon père qui me l'as faite…Sous le regard amusé de ma mère… »

A cet instant, le sourire moqueur de Conan aurait été tout à fait à sa place sur le visage de Shinichi tandis que l'expression énigmatique de l'actrice qui lui faisait face n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'insaisissable Kid.

« C'est ironique, non ? Ma mère s'est faite passer pour un membre de l'organisation pour me convaincre de ne pas les affronter…et un membre de l'organisation se fait passer pour ma mère pour me dire la même chose… »

Ce petit sourire où la résignation se mêlait à l'amusement…Il était identique que celui qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Ran…lorsque l'Arsène Lupin du XXme siècle l'avait félicité pour avoir percé à jour son déguisement… Le revolver que sa mère extirpait de sa poche par contre était légèrement différent de celui qu'elle avait pointé vers sa tête la veille de son affrontement avec Vermouth. Cette fois, le petit jouet qu'une actrice serrait entre ses doigts renvoyait les rayons du soleil vers ses yeux, le forçant à lever le bras pour les protéger… Oui, le petit jouet était bien en métal et non en plastique, contrairement à celui qui dépassait encore du veston identique à ceux qu'affectionnait l'épouse de Yusaku Kudo.

« Tu sait que si je presse cette détente, ce ne serait pas de l'eau qui sortira du canon de cette arme ? »

Il le savait parfaitement, de même qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le talent de sa mère pour contrefaire les voix qui lui permettait d'entendre celle de Vermouth.

« Oui…Mais je sait aussi que personne ne pressera cette détente…En tout cas, pas tant que le canon de cette arme sera pointé ver moi… »

Pendant un long moment, les deux adversaires demeurèrent silencieux à contempler leur propre sourire sur le visage de l'autre, un moment qui sembla se prolonger durant des heures…mais qui prit fin en l'espace d'un court instant…Celui où l'actrice baissa son arme tout en plongeant de nouveau la main dans sa poche, pour en sortir un élégant boîtier en argent dont elle extirpa une cigarette avant de le refermer d'un claquement sec.

« Tu es trop sûr de toi, cool guy…J'avais prévu dès le début de presser cette détente, et j'aurais beaucoup moins de plaisir à le faire si ce petit jouet n'était pas pointé sur la tête d'un enfant terrifié.. »

Tout en parlant la criminelle leva de nouveau le bras avant de presser la tige métallique sur laquelle elle appuyait son index.

Shinichi sursauta avant d'adresser à la meurtrière un regard qu'il réservait en temps normal à celle dont elle avait prise l'apparence…Et même si Yukiko Kudo n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie, son fils avait beaucoup de mal à trouver une différence entre elle et celle qui portait vers ses lèvres la flamme qui s'était échappée du canon de son arme. Comment avait-il pu parfois s'étonner du fait que sa mère et le bras droit du chef du syndicat aient pu être les meilleures amies du monde ? Elles avaient vraiment tout pour s'entendre…

« Dans la mesure où j'ai percé à jour votre déguisement, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de continuer à le porter… »

« Oh, tu crois ? Je pourrais t'en donner au moins trois… »

« Je serait curieux de les entendre… »

Est-ce que son ennemie lui aurait paru moins inquiétante si elle s'était penché vers lui avec son sourire narquois habituel plutôt que de continuer à lui adresser le petit sourire aussi amusée qu'attendrie qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur le visage de sa mère ? Conan avait de sérieux doutes sur la question…Et ils allèrent en s'accroissant quand il sentit les lèvres de l'actrice se poser délicatement sur son front.

« Est-ce que tu laisserais une autre personne que ta mère faire ça ? »

Lorsqu'il eût enfin trouvé la force de refermer sa mâchoire qu'il avait laissé s'affaisser l'espace de quelque secondes, Shinichi se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure réponse qu'il pourrait donner à la pique de la criminelle. Elle lui vint tout naturellement juste avant qu'il ne referme ses bras autour du cou de celle qui était toujours agenouillé devant lui pour l'étreindre de la même façons que le petit Shinichi Kudo serrait sa mère dans ses bras quand il avait l'âge qu'il était censé avoir à présent…

« Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne que ma mère me laisserait la serrer dans ses bras après avoir découvert mon secret… »

C'était certain que Ran aurait moins de facilité à le faire si c'était le cas, et il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction d'Haibara s'il tentait de la serrer dans ses bras autrement que pour la tirer d'un bus sur le point d'exploser. Quoique… L'expression dont il aurait payé cher pour la voir sur le vrai visage de sa mère lui donnait une vague idée de ce qu'il aurait contemplé dans ce dernier cas de figure…Oui, et il était certain également que c'était le même sourire narquois qui aurait fait place à l'étonnement sur le visage de la scientifique, et le même frisson qui lui aurait parcouru l'échine tandis qu'il anticipait la punition qu'il allait récolter pour son insolence.

« Hum…Cela me fait une quatrième raison de garder ce déguisement… »

« Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment…Et quel sont les deux autres? »

Chris Vinyard tapota son menton du doigt, un geste identique à celui de Yukiko Kudo quand elle réfléchissait aux indices que lui donnait son mari ou son fils pour trouver la clé du mystère qu'ils avaient déjà résolu.

« Oh, mais c'est tout simple, cool guy…Lorsqu'on est face à une cible trop intelligente pour se laisser prendre au meilleur des déguisements, le seul moyen qui nous reste pour la déstabiliser est de prendre l'apparence et d'adopter le comportement de la personne la plus apte à lui faire perdre son sang froid… Je n'ai pas suffisamment rajeuni pour me faire passer pour Sherry, ce ne serait pas très fair play de ma part de profiter de l'affection que tu éprouves pour mon ange gardien pour lui voler son petit ami, et si Gin apprécierait sûrement beaucoup que son visage soit la dernière chose que tu vois au monde, j'apprécierais moins que le dernier regard que m'adressera mon cool guy soit un regard de haine…Il ne restait donc qu'une seule candidate, ma très chère meilleure amie… »

Le malaise qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en voyant les paroles de vermouth s'échapper de lèvres étiré en un sourire que n'aurait pas renié la baronne de la nuit confirmait les propos de l'actrice aux yeux de Shinichi. Mais Yukiko Kudo elle-même n'avait pas toujours le dernier mot face à son fils lorsque l'un des deux se mettait en tête de rendre l'autre fou…

« Oh mais dans ce dernier cas, il aurait suffit de rester vous-même… »

La meilleure amie de celle dont elle avait l'apparence se dégagea de l'étreinte du détective avec une expression qui n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'elle avait eu en écoutant résonner dans sa voiture les notes d'une mélodie enfantine. Oui, la petite lueur d'amusement qui clignotait dans les yeux de l'épouse de son père avait bel et bien disparu, englouti dans un océan de mélancolie. Un océan qui était loin d'être agité cependant, et aucune vaguelette, aussi infime qu'elle puisse être, ne venait mouiller le sable d'une blancheur immaculée qui l'entourait.

« Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment…Mais il y a aussi une dernière raison…Si jamais un témoin venait nous surprendre, au lieu de s'enfuir, il croirait tout naturellement au tournage d'un film mettant en vedette notre actrice préféré…Ce qui me laisserait tout le loisir de presser la détente de ce qu'il aurait pris, à tort, pour un accessoire de théâtre… »

Plongeant la main dans le revers de sa veste, l'actrice, qui s'était éloigné de quelque pas, en extirpa un troisième revolver au canon duquel elle vissa consciencieusement un silencieux avant de porter son autre main à ses lèvres pour ôter la cigarette qu'elle y avait abandonné un court instant.

« Je suppose que je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te disait qu'il ne sert à rien de fixer un silencieux à l'embouchure d'un briquet ou d'un pistolet à eau, n'est ce pas ? »

Shinichi ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une femme pour qui il ressentait un mélange d'attraction et de répulsion avait pointé un revolver vers lui en le persuadant jusqu'au dernier moment qu'elle en presserait la détente et qu'un cylindre métallique en jaillirait si c'était le cas… Sa mère, Haibara ou celle qui s'apprêtait à lui jouer cette petite plaisanterie pour la troisième fois, une petite plaisanterie qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé drôle, et qui cette fois semblait ne plus amuser non plus celle qui la lui faisait.

« Non, par contre vous m'apprendriez quelque chose en me révélant la raison pour laquelle on en fixerait un au canon d'un revolver quand on sait pertinemment qu'on ne s'en servira jamais…. »

« Pour quel raison est ce que je refuserait de m'en servir, dis moi ? »

Conan eût un sourire qui était familier à Vermouth, trop familier, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait contemplé c'était dans les rues de New York…

« Je n'en sait rien…Pas plus que je ne sait pourquoi le docteur Haraide s'est interposé entre moi et ceux qui voulait me tuer après avoir détourné un bus dans lequel je me trouvais…Pas plus que je ne sait pourquoi le couteau d'une criminelle ne s'est pas enfoncé dans le cœur qui était raccordé au dispositif qu'elle venait de mettre en pièce…Pas plus que je ne sait pourquoi ni Conan Edogawa, ni Ai Haibara n'ont reçu la visite de personnes recherchant un certain Shinichi Kudo ou une certaine Sherry… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la criminelle avant qu'elle ne s'étire en un sourire désabusé.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à ce que je voit… »

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas fini de les énumérer après tout… »

« Si on m'avait dit que tu reconnaîtrais ton ignorance au lieu de tout faire pour en sortir… »

« C'est étonnant, en effet… Mais peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider à en sortir…et pas seulement de l'ignorance… »

L'actrice préféra ignorer délibérément les derniers mots du détective.

« Tu voudrais que je te donne les raisons qui sont derrière tout ces événements, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, une seule me suffira…De toutes façons, je pense qu'il n'y en a jamais eu qu'une seule pour tout ces événements, est ce que je me trompe ? »

« Et pour quel raison voudrais-tu la connaître ? Savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que j'avais prévu d'accomplir, ici et maintenant, et tu le sais très bien…Cela ne t'aidera pas non plus à obtenir une entrevue avec le metteur en scène de cette petite comédie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…. »

« Je le reconnais…Mais il se trouve que j'ai rencontré deux fois dans ma vie un collègue qui souffrait continuellement de la même curiosité que moi à cet instant…Sans doute parce qu'il fait continuellement face à un adversaire identique à celui qui pointe un revolver vers moi en ce moment même… »

Oui, à cet instant, Shinichi Kudo ne se sentait pas différent d'Hakuba Saguru lors d'un de ses énièmes face à face avec le Kid. Mais le second détective de l'Est n'aurait sans doute pas eu une expression aussi éberluée que la sienne s'il avait vu la baronne de la nuit porter la main refermée autour de son revolver à sa bouche pour dissimuler le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Ah cool guy…Je ne pensait pas que tu puisse te montrer si amusant…Tout de même, me demander pour quel raison j'ai épargné ta vie, pour quel raison je t'ai sauvé la vie…Alors que c'est toi… »

Conan cligna des yeux face au regard aussi énigmatique que mélancolique de l'actrice.

« Moi ? »

La criminelle toussota légèrement pour éclaircir la voix avec laquelle elle s'adressa au détective, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois…En tout cas autrement que par le biais d'un nœud papillon que lui avait façonné le professeur Agasa.

« Il te faut réellement une raison ? Pour moi, il n'y a aucune raison qui puisse justifier que l'on arrache la vie d'une personne…alors pourquoi en faudrait-il une pour sauver la vie d'une autre ? »

Shinichi Kudo avait toujours eu la même devise, il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité. Son idole avait pour sa part adopté une autre phrase riche de sens comme devise….

_« Quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, ne peut être que la vérité… »_

« Alors…cette personne que Ran et moi avions sauvé…cette nuit là…c'était… »

Lorsque l'actrice arracha son masque devant le détective éberlué, l'expression amusé qui s'afficha sur son vraie visage n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'avait contemplé une inspectrice du FBI il y a de cela quelque mois…Et pourtant Jodie Sterling savait parfaitement ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce masque au moment où elle avait poussé celle qui le portait à le retirer. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des appréhensions à l'idée d'être confronté aux autres révélations que lui offrirait la criminelle avec un sourire amusé…D'autres révélations mais aussi d'autres plaisanteries…Des plaisanteries bien moins innocentes que celle qui amusait tant la personne dont le visage déchiqueté était emporté au loin par le vent, laissant son fils seul face à sa meilleure amie…


End file.
